deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
DeviantDesiresRoleplay Wiki
'Welcome to the DeviantDesiresRoleplay ' infamous_second_son-TheEffect-6.jpg "As the old world was ruined, to be a monument of justice, so this world remains to this day a monument of mercy. But sin, that drowned the old world," - Genesis 9:11 Main Idea 0NWAeye.png A promise made by god; Yet A promise he failed to keep. All remained ignorant to the fury behind there fate, but that is held a common trait to those ignorant to there sin,or fault. Gods fury wiped the land - in a way none were prepared for. Some but not as nearly as many, Due to his disgust with the land he had wiped it clean, with a common threat known as Global warming. All, were kept at bay, when it all started with a crack at it's peak , ending with the lives of millions-billions of people. Japan, remained at large for this crisis, Japan knew of this attack before any but failed to warn there fellow countrymen. Japan held a device known as the Velvet Stream. Which proved capable enough to protect a great portion of Japan, But a small portion sadly did not meet the benefits of the greater portion of Japan. All nations had been believed to have been wiped out, Japan at this moment felt they were the last nation standing. But, they were sadly mistaken. America, Africa, and Russia soon conquered neighboring lands to only further their own territories, shortening the number of continents. Soon, people began to have risen from their watery grave, confirmed to be survivors of this great attack. But with a cost, these survivors were awoken with a change, some physically,mentally or in a way not known to the keen human eye. mainpage1.jpg These soon, began to strike as " abilities". Japan was confronted with the great depth of betrayal, thus leading to protect and save what was left of outside of Japan. Years past, and Japan had helped many nations get back onto there feet. Some accepted Japans apology while others failed to forget there betrayal, They were soon off with there wits creating a nation of there own while many had sought to find a alliance with Japan. It is now the year 2036, and many nations have found there self on the pedestal. while others kept to the wrath, given to them by the tragic attack. These people had soon became to " Savage " to be in company of men. While this remains the case, Due to the many foreigners flooding into Japan. Gangs have raised from the ashes, fighting for control of the many cities of this now great land. Though, Japans Crime rate has risen severely high, They still remain the strongest nation. Remain Deviant to your desires, and unload your eccentric behavior. Your mind is your only obstacle, become the you, you have intended you to become, and not who they intend to program you to be. infamousback13.jpg Role-play Bases & Regulations (Nothing used in this Rp is in any way shape or form, claimed by any of the role players in this role playing community, Thank you ^^)'' '' DavisonCarvalho_wk_5_thumb_2-e1358369005687.jpg '' '' Deviant Desires Roleplay, is an anime based roleplay with many aspects strengthening its core. The main desired aspects are Infamous and Prototype ; In Deviant Desires, you’ll be given one astonishing abilities, To, where you will be given the chance to show off all your creative mind has to offer. Nevertheless, Challenges will come your way , but it’s up to you to fathom your distress and come up with a way to overlook them, eventually conquering them. The citizens of the Deviant Desires Roleplaying community, stress that you give your fellow roleplayers and admins respect and enforce our one main rule have some fun. Leave the drama at the door, We at Deviant Desires, attempt to make sure everyone's equal. So, I do advise we refrain from attempting to best each other. Deviant- Desires, is based in a world where the people of earth are forced to have conquered something they’ve never given the chance to prepare for. Basically, after the destruction it called for resurrection. Opening, to occupations known to have been dead eons ago; such as modernized Pirates, Cowboys, Samurais and Ninjas. Along side, modern occupations suchas: Yakuza’s,Triads , Cops, Military forces , Mafias and Vigilantes ! And thats only half of what you can do; We follow a strict storyline, and happen to have some of the most creative minds , so expect fun at every turn. So ! gear up and join the world of Deviant Desires.' 110111-hr-5.jpg Levi_Hopkins_Infamous_2_Concept_Art_Concrete_Explore_2K13_1 (1).jpg Levi_Infamous_Concrete_Explore_Platforms_1.jpg 111111111111444.jpg DDRP Directory Take a look around, and see some of the options we have avalible around our site. *Jobs/Occupations *Locations *Energy/Abilitiy Description Story Thus far.. ' dangan.png ' *'Chapter 1: Welcome to Shiretsuna Academy ! Ninjunwasha was a medical facility funded by South Korea and ran by Shiretsuna Gudo, The faculty would have been known, to work on medical equipment and experiment on nuclear weapons and more . But in reality, Shiretsuna really created the facility, to test experiments on babies, fooling their guardians into believing they were being distributed with Vaccines. Thus, in reality they were being distributed with viruses, to which Shiretsuna intended those particular children to be WOW's, or Weapons Of War. During Shiretsunas era mankind would have been affected by the Shards held within the polar ice caps in different ways. Thus, becoming a superior arms race. Nations like America,Russia, South and North Korea began gathering up people who learned to use their viruses and intended to use them like war weapons this would be something similar to the cold war. where the world knows that every nation has these weapons, but everyone's afraid to make their move well that's when the people of the norm started a revolt! starting with a war against advent virus users. This war being called "The Great Divide" and during the time the war was subsiding is the time when Shiretsuna gotten word from a higher power that in order to keep people from hating these "freaks" so to speak they had to be contained some way some how, to avoid another world power struggle, trying to control the problem. Thus, leading towards the creation of Shiretsuna academy. After the facility was washed away by the flood, The academy was built over it. Though, the school is valued by most. None, know of the hellish and gruesome torture to which had occurred at that said location. It’s up to the students of Shiretsuna academy to discover little by little the secret of Shiretsuna Academy, and the secret of this said virus titled “ E-Syndrome” Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Directory